Un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie
by HarryetGinnyPotter
Summary: Harry a vaincu le seigneur noir. La vie lui donne une seconde chance. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'est cette seconde chance ? Alors venez la lire Vous découvrirez ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard et ce qu'ils feront après.
1. Prologue

Harry à vaincu le seigneur des Ténèbres . Ses parents reviennent à la vie grâce à une prophétie: Quand le seigneur des ténèbres ne sera plus, les parents de celui qu'il aura marqué comme son égal reviendront à la vie'. ils devinrent inséprables .  
Ses deux meilleurs amis sont Ron ainsi que Hermione.  
C'est l'homme parfait: aux yeux de Grand, brun avec deux émeraudes à la place des yeux, des abdominaux très bien dessinés. Il fait fantasmer toutes les filles de Poudlard, mais "malheuresement' ou heuresement( ça dépend de quel côté on se trouve) il sort avec la soeur jumelle de Ron: Ginny.  
Dumbledore est mort. Ils sont en 7° année donc ils vont passer leurs ASPICs . Mcgonnagal est directrice. Mais que se passera -t-il durant leur dernière année? Des amitiés naîtront, des amours aussi, des questions vont se poser. En cette dernière année beaucoup de choses vont changer.  
Ma fic sera tout d'abord sur leur dernière année à Poudlard et ensuite sur les années post Poudlard. Vous découvrirez ce que sont devenus Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny.

_Prologue: La rentrée commence bien pour nos quatre héros. Quelle ne fût pas la surprise du quatuor s'asseillant à leur table de voir deux chaises vides: celle du professeur de métamorphose et celle du professeur de potion. Mais ils étaient loin de se douter de ce qui allait suivre. Durant la répartition, un homme et une femme s'installèrent à la table des professeurs. L'homme s'installa à la droite de la directrice, tandis que la rousse s'installait à côté de son collègue qui enseignait les sortilèges. Harry était bouche bée. Il n'était pas au courant que ses parents allaient être leurs professeurs. Il fut blessé que ses parents ne lui aient rien dit, mais il devina que c'était pour son propre bien qu'ils s'étaient tus. Les élèves de sa maison étaient eux aussi étonnés de voir les Potter mais ne dirent rien. _  
Ma fic sera tout d'abord sur leur dernière année à Poudlard et ensuite sur les années post Poudlard. Vous découvrirez ce que sont devenus Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny.

Professeur Mcgonnagal - Directrice de Poudlard  
Lily Potter - Mère du Survivant et professeur de Potions  
James Potter -Père du Survivant et professeur de métamorphose  
Molly Weasley : mère de coeur d'Harry et mère biologique des Weasley  
Harry Potter : Le survivant, l'Elu  
Ronald Weasley : Meilleur ami d'Harry et frère jumeau de Ginny  
Ginny Weasley : Petite amie du Survivant, soeur de Ron et meilleure amie d'Hermione.  
Hermione Granger- Meilleure amie et soeur de coeur de Harry


	2. Chapitre I

. C'était le premier septembre et ils étaient arrivés à poudlard .Ginny s'asseilla à côté d' Harry, qui lui sourit. Il ressemblait énormément à son père comme elle avait pu le constater durant les vacances.  
FLASH BACK:  
Elle transplana dans le jardin des Potter. Son petit ami et son père étaient dans les airs. Ils essayaient tous les deux d'attraper le vif d'or. Il volait tout près du sol. Harry l'appercu avant son père, piqua vers le sol. Quand son père le vit, il était 'déjà' trop tard, Harry l'avait dans sa main. Elle n'avait pas vu Lily qui était sorti de chez eux et regardait Harryavec fierté, tout comme son père:  
-**Tu ne m'en veux pas?**  
-**Pourquoi devrais je t'en vouloir**? **Tous les Potter ont ça dans le sang.** Lui dit il en le serrant dans ses bras.  
Lily aussi le serra fort.  
**Si tu savais comme nous sommes fiers de toi.  
-Mais, je n'aurais pas pût faire ça tout seul, j'ai eu mes meilleurs amis avec moi, ils m'ont accompagner dans toute ma quête des Horcruxes, même s'il y a eu quelques frictions. Mais je suis content que ce soit terminé. Nous n'avons plus à nous occuper de lui, d'avoir peur d'entendre à la radio la mort d'une personne qui nous ai chère. Je dois aussi beaucoup à Neville, car c'est lui qui a détruit le dernier horcruxe.  
-Tu ferais un très bon auror Harry.  
-Merci Papa** lui dit il en souriant.  
Ils rentrèrent Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour.  
**-Tu m'as manqué  
-Et moi donc. Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser à en perdre la raison.'**  
Ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge, c'était James. Tous deux se retournèrent et le fusillèrent du regard.  
**-Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?  
-Oui papa, enfin non. C'est compliqué.  
-Allons nous asseoir dans le salon.'  
Ils rentrèrent, puis s'asseillèrent sur le canapé.  
-Lily Jolie?  
-Oui Jamesounet?  
-Viens là, Harry va nous raconter quelque chose'**  
Elle s'asseilla puis leur fils prit la parole. Il raconta tout ce qui c'était passé durant leur cinquième année, et l'horrible professeur qui'ils avaient eu en défense, l'idée qu'avait eu Hermione pour les aider à progresser, puis enfin l'attaque au ministère.  
Flash back  
Les premières années rentrent et la répartition commence. Puis le professeur Mcgonagall leur dit: Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année. Cette année nous aurons deux nouveaux professeurs.  
Le professeur qui me remplacera en tant que professeur de métamorphose mr Potter qui sera le directeur de la maison Gryffondor et mme Potter qui sera votre professeur de potion et directrice de Serpentard  
- Ils vont se tirer dans les pattes pour le quidditch. dit il en rigolant  
-J'avoue,ton père va être pour nous et ta mère pour les serpentard

-Pas forcément.

Le dîner se finit dans la joie, Ron et Hermione conduisirent les premières années dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tandis que le jeune couple si célèbre suivait derrière.

**-Le mot de passe est "ses yeux verts sont beaux comme un crapaud du matin".**

Quand les premières années furent couchés, Ron et Hermione vinrent s'asseoir près d'eux.

**-ça fait du bien de retrouver son 'chez soi' , n'est-ce pas?**

**-Oui' répondirent en coeur mon frère jumeau et la soeur de coeur de son petit ami.**

**-ça me fait bizarre d'être ici pour la dernière fois, pas vous?**

**-Moi ce qui me fait le plus bizarre, c'est d'avoir mes parents comme prof. Mais je suppose que je préfère avoir ma mère en prof de potion que le professeur Rogue.**

**-Tu exagères Harry.**

**-Ah bon et dit moi pourquoi Hermione?**

**-Pare que c'était un bon professeur.**

**-Je ne dit pas que ce n'était pas un bon prof, mais avec moi, il était infernal. Je suppose que ma ressemblance avec son pire ennemi l'agaçait.**

**-Harry, Harry, tu t'emportes trop vite.**

**-Désolé 'Mione, mais avec lui c'était un vrai calvaire son cours.**

**-Dit surtout que ce n'est pas ta matière préférée' dit elle en souriant**

**-Oui c'est vrai, mais dois-je te rappeler que la matière dans la quelle j'éxcèle, toi tu n'y arrives pas?**

-**Ouais mais moi je ne veux pas devenir Auror. Bon je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, à demain. '**

Elle se leva et embrassa tout le monde sur la joue.

Quand ils furent seulement tous les trois, ilscommencèrent à parler de Quidditch.

-**Alors Harry, tu penses les faire quand ces essais?**

**-Je sais pas, faut que je vois ça avec pa... oups le professeur Potter, vu que c'est lui notre directeur de maison maintenant, mais je veux que pour notre dernière année on en mettent plein la vue à l'école**

Elle parla pour la première fois: '-**Et tu penses faire comment?  
-ça je ne te le dirait pas mon ange  
-T'es vraiment sûr de toi?**'lui dit elle en s'asseillant à califourchon sur lui.  
-**. Oui, tu sais dans ma famille on est tous têtu comme des ânes, donc ... non**' lui dit il en prenant son air serieux  
**Tu sais pourquoi il est notre professeur de métamorphose?**

Harry se leva et commença à faire les cents l'attrapa par la manche. Il se laissa faire et s'affala dur le canapé mais à ses côtés.

Les garçons se levèrent et allèrent vers leur dortoir. Elle leur emboita le pas puis elle monta aussi dans son dortoir.

La nuit allait être longue et demain serait une nouvelle journée, Ils sauront pourquoi Lily et James ont été admis à Poudlard en tant que professeurs.

Elle s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez please


End file.
